<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ornaments by guiltyaschanged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189242">Ornaments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged'>guiltyaschanged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dad Donald, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Holidays, Parent Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, Seasonal, Sibling Bonding, Single Parents, Sweet, Triplets, Winter, duck family - Freeform, houseboat, santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald takes his nephews to a Christmas store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ornaments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Here is my one Ducktales Christmas story this month. I wish you all happy holidays, and hope you enjoy!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donald could faintly hear the jolly music emanating in the mansion from the houseboat. He would go inside to join his family for Christmas soon. But for a short moment, he wanted to reminisce about what things used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald still very clearly remembered how it had only been him and his nephews against the world. Now it had all shifted so drastically. They’d reunited with Scrooge, and had come to share a home together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to say that it was bad, or better than the alternative. Donald was much less stressed. The boys were constantly ecstatic about their adventures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he still somehow missed it. Donald could vividly recall how he’d reacted upon realizing he was alone in raising his nephews. He liked to think he’d taken it in stride and tried his best. And it was Christmas with Huey, Dewey, and Louie that were among his fondest memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The holidays had morphed into something new for the triplets. Of course, it had somewhat reverted to what it once was for Donald. Not completely. It wouldn’t ever be complete without Della. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald was somewhat aimlessly rifling through his closet in a last ditch effort to clean up the houseboat. Suddenly, he hit wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously pulled out a lopsided box stitched together with pieces of spruce wood. Donald could already guess its contents by the jingling sound it made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. This memory made his heart flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting away the smooth cover revealed dozens of tiny little ornaments. They were all an assortment of vibrant colors and unique shapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald still remembered exactly which ornaments belonged to which boy. He could remember how the tradition had started, and now apparently ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay for Christmas!” Louie was grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not gonna meet Santa, are we?” Dewey asked with a nervous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly are we going to fit a big tree into our houseboat?” Huey added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald turned to face his nephews, who were sitting in the backseat of the car. “No, we’re not going to see Santa this time, Dewey,” Donald informed him, remembering the middle triplet’s odd, crippling fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll be getting a small tree. Don’t worry,” he reassured Huey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, the triplets relaxed, gazing wondrously out the car window at the festive lights adorning the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost to the Christmas store!” Donald smiled, triggering happy shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Donald was very impressed with how much they’d done to the place. It was definitely Christmassy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright neon lights glowed against the dark night sky. The decorations wound all across the giant candy canes, roof and paths. The entrance was nicely complimented by the glittery snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately it wouldn’t’ve mattered how grand the store looked, because Huey, Dewey, and Louie were still entranced. It wasn’t every day they saw something so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go in! Let’s go in! Let’s go in!” Dewey hopped up and down, eagerly grabbing his brothers’ hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was even better. Tinsel and jingle bells hung from the beams. Holiday music merrily played a soundtrack for their visit. Immense displays of toys twisted all across the store. Legions of decorated trees lined the isles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the center of the store was what could only be considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christmas tree. It towered over everything else, and the point of the star almost touched the ceiling. The fluffy branches extended towards all of the admirers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie seemed to enjoy the tree the most. His brothers were constantly being distracted by all of the fun, darting between the attractions with cheery laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald picked up Louie and set him on his shoulder so the duckling would have a better view. His wide eyes reflected in the gigantic golden bulbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Uncle Donald,” he gasped. “We prolly can’t afford this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t fit,” Donald chuckled, gently setting Louie down on the soft velvet carpet. “Now let’s go round up your brothers and find our tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree they ended up settling on was quite underwhelming compared to the others, but Huey, Dewey, and Louie loved it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it Uncle Donald! It’s going to look so great!” Huey exclaimed as he inspected it. The short little tree had very thin branches, and already came with a few red and white decorations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s dew. . . dewnificent, no,” Dewey stuttered on his words. “Dewtastic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Louie offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Look at all those!” Huey’s eyes had become saucers as he pointed at the wall of sparking Christmas ornaments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald slowly followed as his nephews rushed up to examine the tiny trinkets. Thankfully, they remembered their manners and didn’t play too roughly with anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing his nephew’s delight, Donald had an idea. “How about you boys each pick one? Then we can add it to the tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huey, Dewey, and Louie were gleeful as they tried to find the perfect one. Huey and Louie were rather meticulous. Dewey just chose the first ornament he laid eyes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My angel’s so shiny!” he informed his Uncle, holding it up so Donald could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very good choice,” Donald replied kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, look at mine!” Louie beamed. His ornament was a bag of money, and he was very proud of it. The notion was reminiscent of Scrooge, all though Donald quickly pushed the thought away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And mine’s a house, for our family,” Huey explained. A quaint log cabin hung from a silver string, with little stagnant puffs of smoke coming out of the chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, after the boys had proudly decorated the tree, they all decided to make the ornaments a tradition. Every Christmas, they’d each get a new ornament for the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the box now, Donald was filled with warmth as he could pick out each different Christmas. He was reminded of all of the joy and new memories each year had brung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was again. Another Christmas that could be just as special as the previous. It didn’t matter if the circumstances were a bit different. That’s how life worked; it was always changing and adapting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Donald trudged through the snow to the mansion to rejoin his family, making sure to bring the box of old ornaments with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>